


truth or dare?

by levi_brand_jeans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual, Destiel - Freeform, Fluffy, Kisses, M/M, Truth or Dare, cas has never kissed anymore before, doesnt really matter tho, just pure sugar, like 16-17 years old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levi_brand_jeans/pseuds/levi_brand_jeans
Summary: while playing truth or dare, dean discovers cas has never kissed anyone
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 11





	truth or dare?

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a tumblr post, don’t remember the name of the person, with a prompt idea so heck yes!
> 
> also i put memes in there

“cas, truth or dare?” 

cas thought long and hard *( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)*. “uh, truth!”  
now it was deans turn to think hard *( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)* “oo! have you ever kissed someone?” “um, no i have not,” he said, kinda embarrassed to have to say that *hit or miss, i guess he never missed huh? bet u got a boyfriend BET HE DOESNT KISS YA* dean was SHOOKETH. “how the shit have you never kissed someone?!” cas shrugged. “just never appealed to me. everyone just isn’t kissable.” he looked at dean and blushed. “ok cas, your turn!” “truth or dare?” “definitely dare!” “i dare you to eat a spoonful of honey i harvested!” cas’s honey always tasted horrible *( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)*, and dean was quick to him about it, and now it’s a joke in their friend group. dean took the spoon and ate a spoon, gagging a bit. “ok, truth or dare?” cas was feeling qUiRkY and sPiCy. “dare!” “i dare you to kiss me.” cas blushed profusely. “w-what?” “just one kiss.” “and you’d be my first kiss..” “no! it’s just like a practice kiss!” cas thought about it for a bit. “ok. practice kiss.” he exhaled and leaned in to kiss dean. it was relatively short lived, being just a glorified peck. cas release first, blushing a deep dark red. he couldn’t look dean in the eye for a while. “ok cas, your turn.” cas inhaled. “kiss me.” deans eyes widened. “like a kiss-kiss?” “yeah.” 

dean inhaled and kissed cas, this time his tounge poking through their lips. he could feel cas’s grin as the released. “cas truth or dare?” cas was still giddy. “i has my first kiss!” dean repeated the question. “oh, uh truth.” dean smiled. 

“would you be my boyfriend?”

**Author's Note:**

> told ya it was wholesome


End file.
